Weak Spots
by starsthatburn
Summary: Prompt from anon: Regina and Emma are relaxing in bed when a tickle fight breaks


Prompt from Anon from when A Trail of Destruction reached 500 followers: Regina and Emma are relaxing in bed when a tickle fight breaks out.

_**A/N:** can we all just please appreciate that, for once, there is no angst in this fic. There is no arguing and no weeping. I'm not even sure I used a swear word at any point. CAN WE ALL TAKE A MOMENT TO BE PROUD OF ME FOR THIS PLEASE._

* * *

'I could get used to this,' Emma said, burying her face in the crook of Regina's neck.

Regina smiled, squeezing her arm around Emma's waist.

'Get used to what?'

'The kid not being here,' Emma said, trailing one of her legs over Regina's. 'I love him to death, but he can be a bit of a cockblock sometimes.'

Regina laughed and rolled her eyes. 'Award-winning parenting as usual, Miss Swan.'

Emma ignored her, wriggling her body more comfortably against Regina's sheets. They were already tangled between her legs and had been bunched up between her fists for most of the morning, and she knew that her constant tearing at them drove Regina mad. That morning, however, she didn't seem to mind as much. Her eyes were closed and she was lazily smiling to herself, and Emma suddenly found herself with the rare but perfect opportunity to stare down at her barely-covered body without her noticing.

'See something you like, Miss Swan?' Regina murmured after a moment. Her eyes never opened.

Emma pushed herself up onto one arm and continued to look down at her.

'The post-coital glow really suits you, you know.'

'I know,' Regina sighed, trailing her hand along the violin curve of Emma's waist. 'Most things do.'

Emma shivered at the feeling of her fingers grazing down the side of her body. The shiver turned into an audible sigh when they reached the fabric of her panties.

She shook her head to herself, leaning forwards to press a kiss onto Regina's already swollen lips.

'You're so obnoxious,' she muttered against them. Regina grinned back at her.

'And yet you can't resist me anyway,' she said, trailing her hand back up to Emma's waist again. 'What does that say about you?'

Emma raised an eyebrow. 'I have attachment problems – I think we both already knew that. Why else would I be your girlfriend?'

Regina snorted, dragging her nails from the side of Emma's waist towards the centre of her stomach.

'I can think of _many _reasons. For one, I'm—'

She was interrupted by a sudden shout. Emma had flinched, jerking her whole body backwards by an inch. Regina blinked.

'Emma?' she asked, frowning. 'Are you okay?'

'Fine,' Emma quickly said, trying to smile. 'Sorry. Someone must have walked over my grave.'

Regina narrowed her eyes, taking in Emma's tightly clenched jaw and the way that she was holding her body just out of her reach. Dragging her dark eyes downwards, she locked them onto the small patch of skin on Emma's bare stomach that she had just walked her fingers across.

Suddenly she looked back up again, a wicked smile spreading across her face.

'Oh my god,' she said, sitting herself upright. 'You're _ticklish_, aren't you?!'

'I am not,' Emma huffed, folding her arms across her chest. 'You just… you surprised me.'

'Emma Swan is _ticklish_,' Regina cackled, pushing herself up onto her knees. 'How in the _hell _did I not know this?'

'Get over yourself, Regina, you don't know everything.'

'Ah! So you _are_ ticklish?'

'No. I'm not. I just—'

'So if I try and touch you here,' Regina interrupted, reaching out the press the pad of one finger against the slight dip beneath Emma's ribcage, 'you won't freak out?'

Emma's muscles tensed beneath her touch. '…no.'

'You're not going to start crying?'

'I don't _cry_. And I am not ticklish.'

'Of course,' Regina said. Something flashed through her eyes. 'Of course you're not.'

She suddenly pressed all five of her fingers against that one small spot, drumming her nails against Emma's skin.

Emma immediately yelped, slapping her hand away.

The laugh that erupted from Regina's throat was delicious, and dark, and utterly deadly.

'Oh my _god_,' she hooted. 'Emma. Oh my god.'

'It's not funny!' Emma snapped, batting Regina's hand away when she reached back out. 'You're probably ticklish too. Everyone is.'

'Of course I am,' Regina said smoothly, unable to take her eyes away from the patch of skin that was officially Emma's Achilles heel. 'But not so much that I shriek any time somebody touches me. _That_, my dear, is your curse alone.'

'You do shriek when I touch you,' Emma muttered under her breath. 'You just never have a reason to complain about it.'

Regina's lips pursed into an amused smirk. 'What was that, dear?'

'Nothing.'

As she crawled on all fours towards Emma, Regina's eyes flashed even darker. Emma swallowed. She was sat at the far end of the bed, her arms still crossed protectively over her stomach, with nowhere to go that didn't involve running out into the garden in her underwear. The predatory look on Regina's face, however, was already making her think that that was probably her safest option.

'You enjoy making me scream?' Regina murmured, shuffling closer. Emma flinched when she reached out a hand, only to find it going towards her hair. 'Is that it?'

Emma shrugged as Regina tucked a curl behind her ear.

'I like to wipe that self-satisfied look off of your face,' she said. Regina smiled.

'Ah,' she said, edging closer until her knees were pressed against Emma's crossed legs. She wrapped a blonde curl around her finger and slowly slid it downwards. 'You feel special when you manage to replace it with something else. Some _other _kind of… satisfaction.'

Emma's eyes suddenly weren't blinking. She was watching the way that Regina was examining her, taking in the soft curl of hair around her finger and the pale skin that was flushing beside it.

'Maybe.'

'You like to see your mayor come undone,' Regina leaned closer, her lips inches away from Emma's ear. Her voice was a low hum, vibrating through the both of them. 'You like to be the one to make her come undone.'

Emma swallowed. '…maybe.'

Still smirking, Regina leaned close to Emma's ear and sighed against the shell of it. Emma bit back a whimper.

Slowly releasing her tongue from between her lips, Regina teased Emma's earlobe into her mouth and began to suck on it. She immediately felt Emma shudder beneath her, her head rolling back slightly.

The protective shield of her crossed arms gradually fell down as Emma reached forwards to dig her nails into Regina's thighs. Regina forced herself not to laugh.

'But you know,' Regina murmured, gently nipping her teeth against Emma's earlobe. 'I enjoy it too. I like to watch you lose yourself.'

'Mm.'

'I like to see that guarded expression of yours drop.'

'Mm…'

'And it just so happens,' Regina purred, tiptoeing her fingers down one of Emma's arms, 'that you've now given me another way to do that.'

Emma's sighing promptly stopped. Her eyes snapped open.

'Wait,' she said, half-pulling away. 'I've done what—?'

But Regina's hands were suddenly on her stomach, her fingers skittering across that tiny indentation of skin that made the nerves across Emma's body explode and her every muscle contract. She yelped, trying to tear herself away from the bed, but Regina had snaked an arm around her waist and flipped her over until she was writhing on her back.

Straddling her waist, Regina let her nails scratch away at the curve beneath Emma's ribcage that only become more apparent as she arched her back to try and get away from her. She frantically slapped at Regina's hands, screeching at her to get off of her. But her pleas were choked under the weight of her own laughter, and Regina only tickled harder. She crowed as she watched Emma thrashing about beneath her, shrinking back into the sheets as she tried to escape from Regina's fingers. They darted across her stomach like spiders, making her nerves spark and her legs kick out.

Tears began to slide down Emma's cheeks as she howled with frustrated laughter. Suddenly she felt Regina's fingernails vanish, only to be replaced by something else.

The feeling of Regina's tongue dragging slowly against the hollow of her ribs was somehow infinitely worse. Emma screeched, hooking her legs around Regina's upper body and twisting them around. Regina was still cackling with laughter even when she realised that she was now lying on the bed with Emma straddling her chest.

'You,' Emma hissed, taking hold of Regina's smug face with one hand, 'are _the _evilest person that I have ever met.'

'Through and through, dear,' Regina sniggered, quickly reaching up to skitter her fingers across Emma's exposed stomach once more. Emma howled, snatching up both of her wrists and pinning them to the bed. When she felt Regina still struggling against her, Emma lifted her own knees up and trapped Regina's hands beneath them.

'What you seem to have forgotten though, _Madam Mayor_,' Emma smirked. 'Is that you've already admitted to me that you're ticklish as well.'

Regina raised one eyebrow. 'I've forgotten nothing – I just happen to have a quite exceptional poker face. Good luck finding out where _my _weak spot is.'

Emma heard the challenge, and she grinned. Trying not to laugh, Regina watched as she slowly reached behind her, raking her nails up the very centre of her stomach.

Nothing.

Making sure that Regina's hands were firmly pinned beneath her knees, Emma leaned back on her body and started to trail her hands up every part of her torso that she could reach. The curve of her waist, the jut of her hipbones, the rising and falling bars of her ribcage – all nothing. Regina's self-satisfied smirk grew even more infuriating with every swipe of her finger and Emma could slowly feel her own muscles starting to tighten.

She looked over her shoulder, down at the expanse of perfectly smooth skin that was laid out beneath her. Regina's torso was obviously going to be of no help to her.

Emma looked down at Regina's black lace panties – she knew without question that she wasn't ticklish _there_. So she let her gaze skim lower, to the immaculately crossed legs that she hadn't even considered yet.

Throwing a glance back towards Regina's face, she saw her expression darken. _Ah_.

Emma reached down one hand, hovering it over Regina's knee. Immediately the body that was pinned beneath her started to buck upwards.

'Wait,' Regina spluttered, trying to tear her hands free. 'Emma. Wait, don't—'

But fingernails were suddenly raking across her skin, digging into the dent of her kneecap and skittering across it like it was a piano. Regina screamed, throwing her head back.

Keeping Regina's hands trapped beneath her body, Emma sniggered as she leaned back with a palm on either of Regina's legs. Her fingers went still, but her wicked smile only grew as Regina glared up at her.

'Emma,' she hissed, wriggling against the sheets. 'If you _dare _do that to me again, so help me I will—'

She was interrupted by her own howl of frustration as Emma's fingers started to dart across her knees once more. Regina couldn't help but laugh, even as tears started to prick at her eyes and her entire body felt like it was catching fire. She thrashed her body and kicked her legs, trying to buck Emma off of her with every ounce of strength that she possessed. But Emma was painfully resolute, and she only made her fingers move faster. The sound of Regina begging her to stop through her desperate peals of laughter was too delicious for her to try and ignore.

'So much for having a good poker face,' Emma giggled, twisting her hands so that they caught the underside of Regina's kneecaps.

She broke.

'_Emma_,' she screeched, the laughter bubbling from her throat like she might choke on it. 'Emma, Jesus Christ – please. _Please_ get off of me. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry_.'

'Does this mean you accept defeat?'

'Get off of me!'

'Do I win?' Emma repeated, dragging her nails along the sensitive underside of her knees so sharply that Regina's whole body bucked, an agonised howl erupted from her chest.

'I hate you.'

'_Do I win_?'

'No.'

'Are you going to stop trying to tickle me?'

'…no.'

Emma raised one eyebrow.

'Now _that_,' she muttered, leaning back to pin Regina's flailing legs to the bed, 'was the wrong answer.'

Pulling all of her fingers into one point, she rested her hands on either of Regina's knees. The feeling of those nails gathered into one single spike felt like there was a blade hovering above her legs.

'Are you ever going to tickle me again?' Emma repeated, her hands unmoving. Regina squirmed beneath her once more for good measure.

'I hope you know that I'm leaving you,' she choked out. Emma shrugged, still smirking.

'I can live with that,' she said. And then her fingers started to move, all ten of them slowly spreading outwards across Regina's knees like a spider's web starting to form.

Finally, Regina cracked.

'Okay,' she choked out, tears spilling out of her eyes and running down her temples. '_Okay_. I'll stop. I won't tickle you again.'

'So I win?' Emma clarified, snorting when Regina glared up at her with more venom than she could have ever imagined possible.

'Yes,' she snapped, her legs still kicking. 'You win.'

'You admit that underestimating me was a bad idea?'

Regina gritted her teeth. '…yes. I do.'

Emma smiled cheerily, finally removing her hands from her legs. 'That's all I needed to hear.'

She hoisted her body up into the air for a moment so that Regina could snatch her hands back from beneath her knees. She curled them into fists as Emma slid back from her chest, straddling her waist instead.

Propping herself up onto her elbows, Regina scowled up at her.

'I really do hate you, you know.'

'I believe you,' Emma said, still grinning. 'If it helps, I hate you too.'

'If you _ever _touch me there again,' Regina said in a low voice, her eyes dark, 'I promise you, I will—'

'Hey Regina, do you maybe want to clamber down from that high horse of yours?' Emma interrupted, suddenly reaching forwards and pushing her back down onto the bed. She leaned across her, her arms either side of her head.

'I mean it,' Regina said, glowering up at the blonde curls that were trailing down into her eyes. 'If you do it again, I will destroy you.'

'Another challenge I'm willing to accept,' Emma sniggered.

'Emma,' Regina snapped, trying to push herself back up onto her elbows again. 'I'm serious. You can't just—'

'Oh, shut up, Madam Mayor,' Emma said, pushing her back down again. She fell down with her, pressing her lips against Regina's to draw the protests straight out of her mouth.

Regina sighed, and against her will melted into the kiss. Her hands reached up to hook through the sides of Emma's panties, pulling her closer to her.

'You're never winning anything else, you know,' she muttered against her lips.

Emma just grinned. 'I wouldn't dream of it.'

Regina rolled her eyes. Then her hand suddenly reached up, grabbing Emma by the back of her neck and tugging her downwards into another kiss that reminded her of just how much she didn't hate her.

* * *

_**A/N: **I hope this made some of you laugh! Come and say on tumblr if you liked it - I'm **starsthatburn **over there as well :)_


End file.
